Monkey Business (Issue 18)
:You may also be looking for issue #2, which is also titled "Monkey Business". "Monkey Business" is the 19th issue of the official Young Justice spin-off comic series. It was released on July 18, 2012. Solicitation * The team travels to GORILLA CITY! * Someone is enhancing apes to create an army of warrior slaves! * Don't miss the origin of GORILLA CITY! Tagline: Gorillas Attack! Synopsis In his case notes, Robin reviews the last ten days, recalling: Miss Martian's and Superboy's undercover mission to Belle Reve Penitentiary... ...during which he, Kid Flash and Artemis watched Celebrity Hockey in the Cave; His and Artemis's first day of school... ...and Red Torpedo and Red Inferno's attack on the Cave later that day; and the Team's mission to Northern India with Captain Marvel, where they faced the Brain, Monsieur Mallah and their Kobra-Venom-enhanced animals and where they picked up Wolf; Bringing him to their current briefing with Batman. Batman informs the Team that the Justice League has analyzed their report on their mission to India and determined that the Brain is operating another base in the Bwundan jungle and sends them to shut it down. Captain Marvel is eager to join them, but Batman calls him back to remind him of the importance of the Team's autonomy, and asks if there is a reason he believes he belongs with the Team—which the Captain denies. In their compound, the Brain, Monsieur Mallah and Ultra-Humanite watch the Team move through the jungle on a monitor. Ultra-Humanite suggests sending in Grodd. In the jungle, Miss Martian wants to talk to Aqualad about his feelings for Tula before establishing a psychic link. Aqualad initially refuses, but eventually admits he is uncertain whether he mourns more for lost love or lost opportunity. The link is then established, the Team is secretly observed from the trees. Kid Flash flirts with Miss Martian, while Artemis asks Superboy out to see a movie, which he interprets as a bonding exercise for the Team. Changing the subject, Superboy says he smells monkey. Robin asks Artemis about her first day at school. Aqualad calls an end to the clichéd adolescent conversation and focus on the mission—only for the Team to find themselves surrounded by Kobra Venom-enhanced gorillas. As they begin to fight, Aqualad tells the others to remove the gorillas' inhibitor collars, which Superboy quickly notices are not present. Miss Martian camouflages herself to act as a reserve. Kid Flash runs into a large gorilla, whom Miss Martian psychically probes and names as Grodd, before being knocked unconscious. The rest of the Team notice the absence of the psychic link but are quickly defeated and fitted with inhibitor collars. Only Wolf is left conscious; he walks away. The Brain is pleased to see that the unconscious Team has been brought back, but wonders why Miss Martian and Wolf are missing. A silverback gorilla explains via sign language that Miss Martian was knocked out but could not be found due to her camouflage, and that they let Wolf go not knowing the Brain wanted him as well. Grodd and the gorillas are sent out with infrared goggles to find them. Or else. In a dark room, Miss Martian awakens, unsure of what has happened. Grodd and several other gorillas are there. Grodd demands her help. Title Monkey business is an activity that is considered a waste of time. The issue's main antagonists are gorillas, which are commonly (but inaccurately) referred to as monkeys. In addition, the Team 'wastes time' talking to each other about certain issues and hopefuls. Characters |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Artemis |- | colspan="3" | Batman |- | colspan="3" | Brain |- | colspan="3" | Captain Marvel |- | colspan="2" | Grodd | |- | colspan="3" | Kid Flash |- | colspan="3" | Miss Martian |- | colspan="3" | Robin |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Ultra-Humanite |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Bette Kane |- | colspan="3" | Biggitz |- | colspan="2" | Boka | |- | colspan="3" | Icicle Jr. |- | colspan="3" | Mister Freeze |- | colspan="3" | Monsieur Mallah |- | colspan="3" | Mr. Tawny |- | colspan="2" | Primat | |- | colspan="3" | Red Inferno |- | colspan="3" | Red Tornado |- | colspan="3" | Red Torpedo |- | colspan="3" | Riker |- | colspan="2" | Solovar | |- | colspan="3" | Tula |- | colspan="3" | Wolf |- Continuity * Robin's case notes review the events of the episodes "Terrors", "Homefront" and "Alpha Male". * The Team's previous encounter with Brain in "Alpha Male" is referenced by several people. * Miss Martian refers to Aqualad's feelings for Tula, which she learned about in "Under the Surface...". * By the events of this issue, Artemis and Kid Flash are still unaware that Superboy and Miss Martian are a couple as of "Terrors", as can be seen from their attempts to court them respectively. Trivia * This comic is reprinted in Young Justice Vol. 3: Creature Features. * This issue has the same title as issue #2. Greg Weisman stated that he noticed the oversight and changed it in time to notify DC Comics, but it was around the time that the book changed editors, so the new title got lost in the transition.Weisman, Greg (2012-09-29). Talk:Monkey Business (Issue 18). Young Justice Wiki. Retrieved 2013-01-16. * Robin, Kid Flash and Artemis watch Celebrity Hockey, which is a featured in Gargoyles, another show produced by Greg Weisman, who also wrote this issue. Goofs * In Brain's first speech bubble, the personal pronoun "they" is spelled as he pronounces it ("zey") but in the second one it is spelled correctly. Questions Answered questions * How is Gorilla Grodd able to communicate with Miss Martian psychically? (Answer) * What does the Brain want from the Team and Wolf? (Answer) * What does Grodd want from Miss Martian? (Answer) Quotes References External links * Young Justice Issue 18 at DCComics.com * Buy a digital copy at DC Entertainment Category:A to Z Category:Comic issues Category:Comic issues penciled by Christopher Jones Category:Comic issues written by Greg Weisman